


My Soul to Keep

by ZeEpicFangirl



Series: Soulcrossed [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Kids, F/M, Fledglings, Gabriel and Kids, Gen, M/M, Original Character-centric, Other, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeEpicFangirl/pseuds/ZeEpicFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is doing the best he can to raise the triplets now that Gabriel is gone, but things are heard especially for little Deanna who has no idea where exactly she fits in not only her crazy family but also the world in general.  (This story is the sequel to Soulcrossed and will be the first of three stories focusing on each of the triplets individually growing up.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Soul to Keep

Deanna sighed as she sat on the school bus looking out the window while her brothers fought over a chocolate bar leftover from lunch. The day was foggy but there hadn't been rain yet. She was hoping for a big storm that night however since she always slept better during storms. “Hey, Dee what do you think uncle Dean's gonna get us for our birthdays? We all know that he's not letting uncle Cas pick them out after last year...” Aj snickered and Deanna smiled remembering when their uncle accidentally gave them some... inappropriate videos. She had never seen her father and uncle's faces turn so red. It had been a great birthday. 

“I have no idea. I guess we'll find out tomorrow. Dad said we have to wait 'till Saturday to have a party since we had school and all today. I think we're having it at the park though so we might be doing stuff at the house then going out since I can't stay at the park with my allergies and all.” She said as the bus pulled up to their stop and they all got off with a few other kids. One of them tried to trip Deanna as she was walking but Rj snapped his fingers and the kid slipped on air, face planting in the dirt and everyone laughed at him instead. Deanna smiled and mouthed a soft thank you to her brother who just shrugged as they headed off toward the house their father had bought after their mother's death.  
The three of them agreed that their father went a little overboard with the whole thing but they didn't exactly mind the two story brick house with a tower and full sized back yard complete with hot tub and pool. It was freaking awesome actually. Plus they didn't have to share a room like they did when they lived at their Grandpa Bobby's. 

“Mmm smells like Uncle Dean's cooking again. That's good. I love dad but... not so much his 'food', or attempt at it. Only thing he can make is salad and even that is pretty nasty...” Aj muttered smirking while Deanna and Rj laughed in agreement as they all tossed their backpacks in the living room. 

“Uncle Dean! We're home!” Deanna called flopping down on the couch and grabbing the remote while her brother's took off to their rooms. Dean walked into the living room a few seconds later confirming Aj's suspicions since he was wearing an white kiss-the-cook apron and was covered in flour. 

“Hey princess, your dad is out helping Bobby on a case. He should be home soon though. Cas offered to zap him home but I guess he had some running around to do too. How was school?” Dean asked walking over and ruffling her hair in greeting. Deanna smiled back at him while Sir Fluffy hopped up on the couch next to her wanting to cuddle now she was home. He was bigger now but still pure white with huge blue eyes that she thought looked like they glowed. She scratched behind his ears as she answered her Uncle's question. 

“It was okay. Aj only used his powers once to turn a kid's lunch into mud instead of meatloaf but he totally deserved it since he had cheated off my test and Rj made a kid fall down when we got off the bus since he tried to trip me but pretty good other then that. I got an A on my essay about why Loki is the best Norse god.” She told him proudly making Dean smile. 

“Good job kid. Smart just like your daddy. Now I gotta go finish dinner before he gets home. We're having baked chicken with rice and steamed veggies, since your dad won't let me cook you guys the good stuff like cheese burgers. I'm working on a pie for dessert though, you wanna help?” Dean asked picking her up and sitting her on his hip happy she was still small enough for him to manage it despite her age. Deanna nodded wrapping her arms around his neck and letting him carry her into the kitchen to help cook. 

“Uncle, what are we doing tomorrow? For our birthdays? Cause I heard you talking about doing it at the park but then how will I have fun? I always feel dumb when we go to the park since I have to get all covered up and I can't really play...” She said sadly and Dean shook his head. 

“Don't worry. Yeah, we thought it'd be nice to get out for a while but your dad and I are planning something extra for you since you won't be able to play with your brothers at the park. Have we ever left you out?” Dean asked sitting her on a bar stool at the island counter in the kitchen while he started getting the stuff for the pie and Deanna shook her head smiling a little again. 

“No, you guys always make things fun for me too. I just was worried... I feel bad making everyone do special stuff cause I'm different.” She admitted and Dean flicked her nose lightly. 

“Well don't. It's really no problem princess. I'm just happy to make you little angels happy. That includes you, not just your brothers. So cheer up. It's not everyday you get to turn ten now is it? Plus we're baking sweets and you know the rules. You gotta be happy when making sweets or they won't taste as sweet.” He said and Deanna nodded enthusiastically seeing him getting out the fruit for a mixed fruit crumble which was one of her favorite sorts of pies. 

When Sam got home a few hours later it was to his family all sitting at the table eating dinner happily. He smiled and ruffled each of his children's hair before sitting next to Dean. It had been two years since Gabriel died and things had gotten a little better now. The boys had hit a growth spurt lately and were already getting pretty tall, however, Deanna was definitely taking after her mother still very tiny for her age. Add in her allergies and bookworm personality and she had a lot of kids target her for bullying. Luckily her brothers were always close by to back her up or take care of things. 

“Daddy? I was wondering... Can I visit Mommy's grave tomorrow?” Deanna asked softly moving the rice around on her plate nervously. She knew her dad still had trouble talking about their mother but she really wanted to visit his grave before her birthday and tell him... or his stone at least... about everything that had happened lately. They didn't go visit very often but she liked having that bit of way to talk to her mommy even though he was gone. 

“Yeah. Yeah, we can do that.” Sam muttered while he started to eat the plate of food Dean had made for him. “How's Cas? Still having trouble with little Felicia?” Sam asked and Dean nodded smiling at the mention of his own daughter. The same day that Gabriel died Castiel told him about being pregnant. Felicia was his little light with her curly dirty blond hair and big blue eyes. However she was starting to get a bit fussy now she was almost two. 

“Oh yeah. I tried to help him but he insisted that he'd just take her out on a mommy-daughter day today.” He said and Deanna just looked at her vegetables picking up a piece of squash and stuffing it in her mouth with a bit of vigor. She hated hearing about stuff like that. It always made the empty part of her heart more noticeable and reminded her of all the teasing she got. 

“Excuse me. I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going to go get ready for bed.” She told them pushing her seat out and heading out of the room. Dean sighed. 

“Sorry... I forget how upset stuff like that makes her. I need to stop saying stuff like that in front of her.” He muttered and Sam shook his head. 

“No, it's fine Dean. It's just something we have to deal with and sometimes it hurts more then other times. Deanna and Gabriel were always closer just like I've always gotten along better with the boys. So she takes it harder then they do.” He said letting Deanna go. She'd probably take Sir Fluffy for a walk like she always did when she was upset. 

Deanna sighed looking at Sir Fluffy upside down from the monkey bars as he wagged his whole butt excitedly since he had a naturally bobbed tail. “Do you ever miss your parents? I know my daddy's doing his best but... But I really miss my mommy. I keep accidentally forgetting he isn't here anymore and calling for him or expecting him to come tickle me or something like before but then... nothing.” She said quietly flipping off the bars and landing on her feet perfectly. She had gotten a lot of practice since they were the only thing on the sand instead of the grass and so the only thing she could play on when they all went to the park. 

“That looked cool! Hi, I'm Damien.” A little boy her age said walking over. He was tall like her brothers and had really light blond hair that fell over his face causing him to keep brushing it back. She blushed and looked down at her feet. 

“Thanks... I'm Deanna and this is my dog Sir Fluffy.” She said frowning when Sir Fluffy started to growl deep in his throat at the little boy not seeming to like him at all. Deanna bit her lip looking back at Damien apologetically. 

“Sorry he normally doesn't act like that. He's normally a real goofball. Bad Dog... Jesus Cristo, just be quiet...” She said pretending to scold her dog but just having to check to be safe. Her mommy had taught her that demons true forms shine through if she said that. Damien didn't flinch though so she relaxed a little. 

“I'm not a demon... Really, I'm not. I do have demon blood though... it's a long story. I'm guessing your parents are hunters too?” Damien asked cautiously and Deanna's eyes widened as she smiled excitedly. He was like her!

“My dad and Uncle are but my mom... uh... well...” She started before biting her lip not wanting to talk about her mom. Damien seemed to get it. 

“Yeah... me too. I was adopted after... everything... You wanna come to get ice cream with me? I'll get some for your puppy too. Maybe he'll like me more that way?” He offered pointing to an ice cream shop across the street. Deanna nodded and walked with him to the shop while Sir Fluffy seemed to calm down when Damien didn't hurt them. 

“Your dad was an angel too? Wow! My mom was Gabriel, but one of my bad Uncles killed him at a hotel a few years ago. I miss him a lot. We used to eat ice cream together all the time.” Deanna admitted licking her strawberry cheesecake flavored ice cream cone while letting Sir Fluffy eat a vanilla cone from her other hand sitting beside Damien at a park bench. Damien nodded eating his own mint chocolate chip cone. 

“My dad isn't a very good person so I get what you mean. My mom was a hunter and they had some weird thing going on but after she had me she took me into hiding with her. I had to learn all the tricks about demons and stuff too. But I guess she really loved him despite him being kinda evil or whatever since they stayed in contact. But then she got killed on a hunt and my dad never showed so I just went to a police station and they put me in the system. A nice family is looking to adopt me and we're going through a trial period right now. They live near here.” He admitted and Deanna patted his shoulder. 

“I'm sorry to hear that. I guess we should both head home. It's getting late and you know we'll have all of Heaven and Hell out here looking for me if I stay out after dark. Do you wanna talk more again sometime? It's nice meeting someone who knows my sort of life and doesn't make fun of me for being allergic to stuff.” She admitted blushing and Damien grinned widely his ice blue eyes lighting up. 

“I'd love to hang out again. Ask your dad if you can come over and play my new video game system. My new family just got it for me and its really cool.” He said and Deanna nodded waving at him as she ran home super happy. She had never had a friend before and Damien seemed really nice. She decided to leave out Sir Fluffy's reaction to him and the fact he was a nephilim too knowing her dad would never let them hang out if he knew and not wanting to loose her first ever best friend.


End file.
